Chances (ON A TEMPORARY HIATUS)
by MaraudersAtHeart
Summary: Seamus Finnegan had many chances to tell Dean Thomas the way he felt about him but he'd missed all of them. He was filled with rage and determination to save him, and the little girl named Marly Hart. He didn't expect Parker to hand him a time-turner or for Weasley to grab his neck roughly and ask him what he was doing. 'I love you' is simple but also so very disarming.


**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas or the universe of Harry Potter, all rights to Joanne Rowling. I only own the plotline and Isabelle, Marley & Elodie Hart. _

**Rating**: T

**Word Count: 6,384**

**Summary:** Seamus Finnegan had had quite a number of chances to tell his best mate the way he felt – and he had missed every single last one of them. After laying eyes on a familiar fourteen-year-old, Seamus was filled with rage and determination to _save _her and Dean Thomas. He just didn't expect Isabelle Parker to _hand_ him a Time-Turner to go back and he certainly hadn't expect George Weasley to grab his neck roughly when he'd lost concentration while spinning the hour-glass. Thrown into the past, Seamus is determined to tell Dean what he'd first set out to do when _he_, himself, had been merely fourteen; "_I love you_."

**Warnings**: Coarse language.

**Ships: **_Seamus/Dean._

**Beta:**

**A/N: _I plan to update 'Differences' (I have a chapter being written up) but this is something I've wanted to write for a while now. I hope you guys like it. Reviews are what make me smile! x_**

* * *

><p><strong>Chances<strong>

**Prologue **

"_**Hey, listen up you lot! I brought you a surprise."**_

_**I look up at the sound of Neville's voice and said, "Not more of Aberforth's cooking I hope. I'd be surprised if we could digest it!" I said, but as my eyes look behind Neville, they widen. There behind Neville stood Harry, Hermione and Ron.**_

That was the moment all of our prayers had been answered, they're back and safe. Sure they look a little worn-out, running (or fighting) He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named does that to you.

I feel a small relieved smile settle on my lips, but it never made it more than half an inch upwards, before it began to sting. My bottom lip was cracked on one side, and it was making it difficult to smile. I lift my left hand up and wipe the blood that had begun trickling down my lips from the cut.

I can feel my feet begin to slow, and my heart begin to speed up. My leg was starting to really kill; it takes a lot out of you, running as fast as your legs can take you. I've never been in the best shape, you know? I've always been the one who rather sit down and watch the Quidditch Matches as Harry and Ron play 'till their hearts content.

No, I much rather watch. It's a lot better for me, I can tune out anytime I want, and turn my attention away for a few moments, and it won't stop the game, or change its results.

I attempt to smile assumedly at myself, but it stings, though as always, I ignore the pain and persevere. I shake my head amusedly at myself also, even if it causes some pain to my neck, I'm starting to go numb so it doesn't bother me as much as it would've when we started.

_The Trio moved aside, Neville behind them as two shadows appear in the passageway. _

_Who are they?_

_Can we trust them? Are they Death Eaters? Are they here for Harry and the rest of us? _

_Why are they following the Golden Trio?_

_Did Neville sell us out?_

_Did they all sell us out?_

_All these questions are suddenly gone from my head when I see a man, bags under his eyes. He looked like he hadn't slept much in a long while. The man looks as if he hasn't had a good sleep in months, looks physically and even mentally exhausted. The man is quite skinny for the age he appears to be, his once deep and warm brown eyes look hard and slightly cold. _

_They look like they have seen the horrors of the outside world. _

_I no longer recognise him; he isn't the boy that left during summer last year. He wasn't him. He was no longer the boy running away but a man ready for battle._

_Beside him, I recognised in a moment, Luna Lovegood. She had grown a bit over time too, but she was without a doubt her. _

_She looked up at the man, gave him a small smile, before walking to stand beside Neville. _

_I didn't spare her a second glance; I was slowly walking towards the one person who I'd be on a mission to find in about an hour's time. I didn't know this at this moment though; I just wanted to see him smile. I needed his smile; I've missed it, and his laugh. _

_When his eyes find mine, a large smile spreads across his face. I run towards him, completely ignoring everyone around me, as he wraps his strong arms around me in a bar hug. _

_I didn't know how much I missed his hugs until now. _

"_Seamus," he whispers with a hint of amusement in his voice, his deep brown eyes sparkling. _

I'm currently running through the halls of Hogwarts just to find him. I can't believe I lost sight of him! No – what I can't believe is I never told him! I just let him go! I had all of those chances! The first one was in Fourth Year, at the Quidditch Match, Ireland vs. Bulgaria. I was sure I'd tell him then.

_He laughs and shakes his head at me, "I don't get how that could happen though Sea (_Pronounced 'Shay')_."_

"_Easy, ye just have to..." _

_I move my hands in front of the light that is coming out of Dean's wand; I make an animal out of my hands. We erupt in another fit of giggles about it. The wand is facing the tent wall, so it doesn't matter how many animals I make out of my hands, it appears bigger and different in the shadows. _

_We erupt in another fit of chuckles after my attempt at a Lion, or my attempt at an Elephant. They didn't look so good if you asked me. But it was making Dean laugh, _my_ Dean, so it wasn't so bad. _

_That was the first time I acknowledged that I had feelings for my Best Mate – and they were quite strong in this moment, us tangled in the sheets, laughing. He looked like an angel. – I had tried for quite a while to push them back, but I could no longer do it. Not when he is smiling at me, practically _beaming_ at me like that. _

_I felt like this was the perfect time to tell him, as he moves to pick up a few butterbeers. "Cheers to winning the Match," he grinned at me. I had almost forgotten that we had won that game. Even if Bulgaria had caught the snitch, we still won. _

_They had Viktor Krum! But we still won! I swear that could have been a lucky win, but I don't care. I'm celebrating the win with my best mate, which I kind of secretly like. We click the bottles together, as the bottle reaches our lips, it didn't go in, because I was watching Dean._

_I take a massive sip, and grin at him. After we finish that, we grab another bottle. There were many bottles after that one, but we didn't seem to care. We giggle, and laughed for ages. _

_There was my moment, to come clean to my best friend. _

"_Dean – I – I-"_

_I was cut off by screaming. _

_Me mam came into our room and she looked extremely worried. "Death Eaters Seamus!" _

_I bolt up right, drop the butterbeer and stand up. "Are ye sure mam?"_

"_Yes, now hurry, we have to get to safety. Come on hurry!"_

_We grabbed all that we needed – and could – and followed me mam._

_We ran as fast as our legs would take, and I never made the confession that night. I just held Dean's hand in mine, blaming it on "we can't get lost, me mam would kill me!"_

I had missed that chance, and it was killing me. I wish I had just turned to him, and said everything that I was thinking in that moment- admitting I liked him. Everything would have been better if I had admitted to liking him. I wouldn't be running through a battlefield, going as fast as I can, barley looking to see if anyone is trying to shoot spells at me. I'm armed; I'm just not doing anything about it.

I had my wand on me – practically every Half-Blood and Pureblood has _always_ had their wands on them – but I'm barely using it. I use it to block some spells, but I leave others, because they aren't as close to me as others.

I remember the second time I had that I could have told him that I liked him – and I mean _really_ liked the guy. How could you not? He's perfect, kind, loyal and just and all round great guy. I remember it was in our fifth year.

"_Sea, you alright mate?"_

_Being addressed 'mate' stung, especially when lately, I'm starting to recognise he isn't just my 'mate' anymore. I think I've liked him for quite a while, maybe even before the Quidditch Match, but it didn't register until then. _

_Dean sat beside me and sent me a small smile. "Harry will come around," he said and nudged my shoulder. "He will, he'll understand."_

_But I didn't think he would, at least not at that moment."He'll understand what your mum has done for you, and why you trust her." _

"_She's me mam Dean," I said, trying to not cry. Harry is a friend – no, was a friend. _

"_He'll understand soon, why you're on her side." _

"_I'm not asking for you to go against your mother, you love her, and I...I know how hard it was for you when you told me why you will _always_ stand by her."_

_I closed my eyes, I remember that day. It was the day I told Dean that I wasn't all that sad about me mam and dad's divorce. I was actually kind-of happy. I told him why I hate me dad, why I would never forgive him for what he did – I didn't care about what he had done to me, but what he had done to me mam. _

_Dean understood, and he knew I'd never go against her. She saved my life many times from my dad, and...I had to say that Harry was crazy, and that You-Know-Who isn't back. Because me mam said he wasn't and she supported the ministry. So I did. _

"_Seamus-" _

"_Dean, he's crazy...me mam is right." _

_Dean sighed behind me, but he didn't push it. He would stand with me, all the way. That's just what Best Friend's do for each other. _

_I turned and looked at him, we began a staring contest – but as I went to utter those words that could change everything, I chicken out. I stood up and rushed past him, ignoring his calls for me to come back._

I didn't tell him that day, and I hadn't be crying because of what I had said and that no one backed me up, I...It was because I wanted to tell Dean that day, I didn't obviously. Though I regret it now, I regret all those chances I had and didn't say a god damn thing!

I turn around when I see a Death Eater coming loser; I aim my wand at them and shout "_Stupefy_!"

They fall, and I turn around running closer to the Great Hall, I'm almost there. I narrowly miss another spell, it was a flash of green light, my eyes widen and I turn to look behind me. "Filthy Half-Blood!"

I let the insult run off my back; I don't care what they call me – not at this moment in time. "_Stupefy_!"

I miss, but we keep duelling, I know I may miss Dean, but how will I tell him the truth if I die?

"Confundo!"

While they're utterly confused I threw in a few hexes, and then shout, "_Stupefy_!" I turn around and continue running towards the Great Hall. Once I make it, I see all of the bodies on the stretchers and my heart leaps for them. But I'm only looking for one face, and I have to find his, and, _Oh_ _god please be alive_.

I saw a few I knew and tears filled my eyes and began to slowly streak down my cheeks. When my eyes land on Lupin, he's holding hands with a woman, which I suspect is his wife Nyphadora Lupin. I heard about that, good for Lupin, they still had their whole lives together and their son. Where is he?

I smiled a little bit – as I can no longer feel the sting in my lip, I've gone numb – thinking about Dean and I, if we would ever get married and be as happy as them...but I remember that the last chance I had to tell him I loved him, I knew I did in that moment, I should of but I maybe I'm not really a Gryffindor?

_Dean had been staying at my house for the summer, we were sleeping in. We had gone to bed late last night, because Dean was reading the _Dailey Prophet_. He wouldn't put it down, I was getting frustrated. _

_Eventually he had given in and came in the blankets beside me. I remember having a great night's sleep. I had the man of my dreams sleeping beside me – even if he didn't know that I dreamt of him, frequently also. _

"_Dean?"_

"_Hm..."_

"_Would ye have a problem if...I...Liked...If I..."_

"_Spit it out, mate," he said, and being addressed as such stung harder now. The feelings were deeper than they had been at the start of Fifth Year. _

"_Would ye mind...if I was gay?"_

_Dean's head shot up and I knew I had said the wrong thing. He was going to move his arm away from my waist and look at me repulsed and disgusted, he'd walk away. _

_Dean did none of them, he had smiled gently, "Nah...I wouldn't mind. But I'd really like to get some sleep now."_

_He just shrugged it off and laid down, pulling me down with him._

_That had been the last proper – if you could call it that – conversation we had._

_In the morning I woke up to Dean packing. I sat up and rubbed my eyes, "What are ye doing Dean? We have another week before we have to go back." _

"_Sea...didn't you see the _Prophet_?" _

_He sighs, "Seamus...I have to go into hiding."I could feel my heart breaking, "Ye're a Half-Blood though! Ye can stay with us!" _

_Dean shook his head at me, he momentarily stopped packing. "Sea I have no proof of me being a Half-Blood, I'm a Muggle-Born just like the rest. Seamus...I have to go into hiding it's either this or I get 'registered' at the Ministry. I can't go to Hogwarts with you, not this year." _

_I felt a piece of my heart break, I tried to keep the tears in. "If ye promise me, ye'll live, and ye will stay safe?" _

_Dean nodded, "I'll promise that we will see each other soon..."_

"_Will ye write to me?" _

"_Sea...I can't write that many...it will give me away."_

_I glared at him, "Ye'll write?" I asked again but it wasn't really a question but a demand, he sighs, "I will..." _

_He stands up and walks out of my room, down the hallway and I hear the front door close after him. _

_He's taken my heart with him and he doesn't even know it._

I regret letting him leave just like that, I had cried that whole day, and I didn't leave my room. That whole week I was miserable, I didn't eat much. Me mam wanted to know what had happened, thought we had a fight. _I shook my head at her, and told her, she had frowned and said "But you said he's a Half-Blood."_

"_He has no proof Mam." _

I remember coming back this year miserable, just Neville and I, in the Dorm Room. Neville and I somehow talked about the Carrows, and that we miss people. Neville admitted that he loved Luna, and I admitted that – albeit a bit sheepishly – that I loved Dean. Neville wasn't even shocked, apparently knew all along, and I should tell Dean when we see him next. We lapses in silence after that, because _when_ is the next time I'd see him?

Neither of us knew if we'd see the one person we wanted to see. We did in the end, and both of our loves looked like they had changed over time. I sure know I don't just the Ministry and go by _everything_ me mam says anymore. Neville isn't the same person he was, he's really grown. I could call him a real close friend now, and I don't want to lose that.

I ran down the hall ways of Hogwarts, as I fire spell after spell. The spells just keep coming, but I'm a Gryffindor and I'm not giving up. I run as fast as my legs can take me down these corridors. It's like a maze, yet worse, because my vision is starting to blur and all the walls and colours are blurring together.

I'm not sure which corridor I'm in, I just know I have to keep running. I turn left down the next corridor, though I stop, and hide behind the wall. I looked out, and there three death eaters were. I smirked a bit, and held out my wand, '_Confundo!'_ then I proceeded to stun all three. I would have done more, if I hadn't heard someone say 'Avada Kadavra'. I turned down the hallway and began running towards it.

Whoever the person is, they're probably dead. But I just want to make sure, because if they aren't I can save them. I don't know where all this Gryffindor courage is coming from, but does it matter? Even if I've never been the brave type but this war is everyone's chance to prove themselves.

I stopped running and threw a few hexes at the Death Eaters. Once they've either ran, or been stunned. I turn to help the person up, "Are you okay?"

I help the fourth year up, and give her the best smile I can plaster on. "Marley," she whispers with a smile. "Thank you -?"

"Seamus," I answered her and she smiled. "Thank you Seamus."

"Go find someone to help you apparate out, okay?"

She nodded and left and I turned down the next corridor. I know that it is a long shot, but I walk not the girl's bathroom. Myrtle may still be around, but I don't know. It _is _a war; she may have found a way to hide or leave.

Who knows?

I walk up to the taps and wash my face. My ears are ringing from explosions and what not.

I look up when I hear the door open. I whip my wand out and aim it at the culprit, suspecting it was another Death Eater. When I see Malfoy standing there, frozen, his skin more pale than I have ever seen, his eyes look dead. Like someone had ripped out his heart and all his feelings, replaced them with something cold.

The image could never be forgotten, forever etched in my mind, it was telling me something. It's like it was telling me I had missed something, important too. Whatever it was, defines Malfoy as a person.

Malfoy's eyes slowly connect with mine, and I realise his eyes aren't 'dead' they are just masking a feeling he's using every ounce of will power to hide. He doesn't want to be seen as 'weak'. But in a war like this, maybe appearing 'weak' is all one needs, to just give them courage to call out and ask for some help.

Even asses like Draco Malfoy need help.

"Malfoy," I start, as if he'd listen to me. His eyes connect with mine and his eyes give him away in that second, he wasn't quick enough to hide it. And that feeling, that look, it was unforgettable. It has never been seen on Malfoy before, no one has had that 'honour' (would it be called that?), but that feeling is unmistakable; fear.

And I realise right then and there, _everyone_ has a story, and a reason _why_ they act the way they do.

And even gits like Malfoy, here have a reason to act like a git.

Even when it's evident that is not the way they wish to be or act, it's what is _expected_ of them. It takes a lot of courage to break _free _and to just say _no_.

One look and it's evident, this boy _never _asked to be this way. He never asks for this, he wanted someone to see deeper, further than the facade, and act he's been pulling for the last seven years. Wanted them to _want_ to look further, and _try_ and discover the _truth_ behind it all.

But it's clear in his eyes that he wouldn't wish his worst enemy to go through what he had, and seen all the things he had seen.

Malfoy walks forward, towards me. "Whatever you are going to say, please, hold it off." He whispers, and I nod, because this boy has a heart. He has manners too, apparently.

He's just like you and I; he just grew up a different way to you and me.

No one gave him a chance.

"Nothing bad, I assure you," I said, "I just want to say, whatever your reasons, I hope they are good. You will never get over this, and I pray to whoever is listening. That whatever yours reasons for your choice, whatever the choice may be, is pure." I whisper to him, and he nods.

I put my wand away and I walk out of the Girl's Lavatory.

I turned around and narrowly missed a jet of green light. The Death Eater and I duelled for a quite a while, none of us wanting to give up. It was becoming clear that it would be a fight to the death, and I needed to tell Dean the truth, so I fought. I fought with everything I had.

He shot a spell that I hadn't recognised in time and it hit me close to my eye, and I could feel the wound getting deeper as time progressed. I shot a spell back, and he threw one at my leg, cutting the previous wound deeper than it had already been. I shot one back, but he had the same idea and his one narrowly missed my arm, and I was starting to get sick of the many injuries he was giving me.

In the end I came out victorious, and smiled widely. I wiped the side of my face where the previous spell at hit me. I limped forward not caring that I looked just like Neville when we found out Harry was dead – and then he was alive, that had been confusing as it was. Neville had done a speech, I was quite proud of him because he had stood up to _Voldemort._

I'm not even afraid to refer to him as that anymore.

'_**I'd like to say something. Doesn't matter that Harry's gone. People die every day, friends, family. Yeah, we lost Harry tonight. But he's still with us…in here. So is Fred, Remus, Tonks… all of them. They didn't die in vain! But you will! Cause you're wrong! Harry's heart did beat for us! For all of us! It's not over!'**_

I think Neville put it quite nicely, don't you think? I have _even _more respect for the guy.

I stopped limping – or what I was calling 'walking' – when I saw a death Eater fighting another person – a person I recognised all too well. They were duelling, it was pretty intense. I stood frozen where I was, because I couldn't move a muscle – despite my attempts.

I realise at the last minute that that was Antonin Dolohov.

My heart stopped when he utter those two fateful words, and a flash of green light passed by.

I was about to do something, but he disappeared. I ran towards Dean's body instead.

I feel on my knees and looked at Dean's lifeless body, I wanted to scream, and I wanted revenge. "Dean," I sobbed and clutched him close to my chest. I never got to tell him the truth.

_If I ever see Dolohov again, I vow to kill him and show him no mercy – as he has done so _kindly_ to Dean – I vow against my magic and my life. _

If I lost, it doesn't matter because I have nothing left in this world. Not me mam, not anyone. It was only _him_, it was only _Dean._

Dean. Dean. Dean.

He was what made me smile when I knew I was about to yell at someone. He was the person who told me that I had to believe in Harry, and go apologise, back in Fifth Year.

Dean was my life support – what would I do without? Who was going to pester me to do my homework? Who was going to smile and say_, "Same old Sea"?_

Who was going to hug me despite my protests of '_I'm too old for hugs_' and instead prove me wrong almost _every_ time?

I hugged Dean closer to me, "_I love you,"_ I whispered because, _yes_, I missed my chance. But that doesn't mean that it means less if he can't hear. He can, I _know _he can.

I don't know how long I had been sitting there, sobbing over Dean, but Neville came and found me.

"Mate...Seamus; please...p-please...we all lost someone tonight. Please come back with us," he whispered. I looked up at Neville and slowly let Dean fall from my arms. "H-H-He's gone Nev," I sobbed. Neville nodded, I stood up slowly.

"What am I to do with me self?"

"Continue to love him every day, and miss him every day, but _move on_ because that is what he'd want you to do."

I hugged Neville because I knew he was right – I had only hugged Neville a couple of times, but he never seemed to protest anymore – and decided that _yes_ I'd love him every day and miss him forever, but _no_ I wouldn't move on – no matter how much Neville tries to convince me in the future, I _won't_.

I soon followed Neville back to the Great Hall; Neville was using his wand to hover Dean's body. I refused to look back at him though, because I knew I'd start crying again. I can't believe I just lost him. This can_not_ be happening. Why did I watch? I should have jumped in and helped him! Stupid me!

Stupid me and _stupid, stupid_ Dolohov, I hate that guy. I have this burning passion to go to him and bring his head back - brutal and detailed, but true. He took away Dean even if Dean had of rejected me; he'd of still been my friend. I'd still _have_ him, and that is more important to me. I should have helped him! Why did I just _sit_ and _watch_ my best mate – the man I loved with all my heart – _die_?

I can't call my Dean my best friend if I _just _watched him lose his life and not move a muscle! I felt fresh tears appear in my eyes, and this time I held them back. I sniffed a bit before entering the Great Hall. Everyone turned to see what was going on, I felt sick.

"Who is that?"

I heard a few ask and I wanted to beg for mercy, wanted to tell them I was _sorry_ that I didn't do anything more to help him.

"Neville, who is that?"

I turned to Neville and he saw my tears. "It isn't your fault Seamus, you couldn't do anything..."

"I should have done something!" I said as tears streaked down my cheeks again, as Neville laid Dean's body on the stretcher. "Seamus – d-don't blame yourself," he said quietly.

"I-I-It's D-Dean." I said to the many anxious and waiting people. Ginny looked up at me, as if I wasn't allowed to cry so much, I glared at her with my red and puffy eyes. "Dean?" she covers her mouth – like she ever really cared about him!

I _cared_ and _loved_ him, right from the bloody _start_. I never _once_ used him to make someone else jealous!

I never had to, he was right there. He waited for me when I was done dancing with Lavender at the Yule Ball. He waited for me when I was done flirting with girls in Fifth Year (yes I flirted with them to forget about Dean – not that he seemed to notice) and _I _waited for him when he was done dating _and_ snogging Ginny. I waited for him to return to me this summer, only to let him go again?

A few people gave me sad eyes; I glared right back and stormed off.

I ignored Neville's shouting for me to '_bloody get back here you prat!_'

I sniffed a bit and looked out at the grounds – Hogwarts was ruined, it would take years for it to look as peaceful and warm as it had seven years ago. I sometimes wish I could go back to that first day; it was about making friends and learning about this world that you'd be a part of for the rest of your life. Hogwarts was about making friends, _real_ friends and _best_ friends and last but not least, picking the person you'd end up spending the rest of your life with.

I knew it when I was fourteen, fifteen, and sixteen, and even now at seventeen.

If I could go back and change what had happened – I wouldn't, I'd just do everything again – up until the moment Dean died. I can't believe I can even say the word 'dead' or 'died' for goodness sake! I was too preoccupied with my thoughts, that I didn't hear anyone stand in the archway.

"I didn't know that you would be here – I'll go if you wish."

I turned around at the sound of the voice, startled that he could just...appear!

"Nah...Sit, its fine." I said. "Are _you _fine?"

I looked at him and shrugged, "I don't know – I lost my other half today."

He ruffled his bright-fire-red hair and looked at me, "I lost mine too. Neither of them would want us wallowing away. They'd want us to move on and find happiness again – albeit it will take time, we will eventually."

I look up at George as he sits beside me, I think about it a little bit. He's right and he knows what I'm going through...although Fred was his brother and Dean...he was the man I loved, but it was kind—of the same thing. The whole 'other half' thing.

We set in silence for a few more minutes, before I decided to say something.

"George, I loved him. I wanted to be _with_ him."

George looked at me, "It makes sense now..." he said. "Come on Finn, we should probably head back."

"Did you just call me 'Finn'? Like a fish?" I asked with a small chuckle, he laughed and nodded. "But not like a fish...Finn is the start of your Last name; I'm just too lazy to pronounce it all."

I laugh a bit at him, he just nicknamed me. And I don't quite mind, because it's not 'Sea', so I'm fine.

"Lazy git." I said and he grinned, "Yeah oh well." He shrugged.

We walked back into Dumbledore's – damn – _Snape_'s office. Or would that be McGonagall now? I sure hoped so!

Actually...rumour has it, Snape's dead. I don't doubt that's true though. Not with the way Hermione had announced it.

Gah.

_Dead._

Who isn't dead?

I shuddered, not wanting to even bother with that thought.

As we entered the Great Hall everyone looked at us – me with the same red-puffy eyes, George's that looked like they _had_ been on the verge of tears – and wondered how long we had wondered off for.

"Sorry," said George to his family, as he rejoined him, though I think that would be the last think he'll say for a while. I turn to Neville and walk towards him. "Want some help Nev?" I ask and he looks towards me with a small smile. "If you're feeling up to it," I grinned and nodded, but it was more of a grimace than a grin.

I looked over at one of the girl's on a stretcher and walked towards her. I had seen her face before; I don't know if I've seen it in the Halls, I must have.

I walked closer and there a girl that looked around fourteen was lying, her golden hair sprayed on the stiff pillow. Her eyes closed, and her hands on her stomach – as if she was Sleeping Beauty, she looked like she was only sleeping. But judging by the girl – almost identical to the 'sleeping' one – sobbing quietly beside her, I was very much mistaken.

I attentively walked closer, "Um...Hello? Are you okay?"

She looks up with fierce green eyes, and then an unhappy feeling settles in my stomach. This girl was Elodie Hart, who had once upon a time been a Hufflepuff, I know because she was in George's year. The girl beside her is probably her little sister, I feel bad for asking now if she was okay.

"S-She was just a little girl...she didn't need to die," said Hart, sobbing still. That was her little sister, of course it was. The golden hair and the fierce green eyes. If I do remember correctly her little sister's name was Marley.

I stepped backwards when I saw other girls surround her, most likely her friends. "She was a kind girl," I said. "Always excited about stuff – she helped me with a few things." I said. But this didn't help, Hart began to sob louder.

A girl with girly brown hair shook her head at me, "You cannot help, but thank you for try." This girl was in George's year also. Definitely Hart's friend.

I left as soon as I had come, but something was wrong. As if I had to change it, because Marley was fourteen and didn't deserve to die – they _were_ Purebloods, why was she targeted?

I remember what I had once been told though; "_They're targeted not because they're impure. No, but because they socialise with those who aren't pure. They're Blood Traitors, and they will be treated as if they're impure. It has nothing to do with what their blood is, they publicly support the Light._"

Hart and her family were _blood traitors._

It sort of all made sense, even if this whole situation made me sick.

I stopped when I felt a hand on my shoulder; I had been walking towards the Blake Lake – or what was left of it – when I felt the hand. I turned sharply with my wand pointed at them. I couldn't be caught-off guard, not in a time like this.

"Shh," the voice said. It was the brown haired girl from before; I looked at her before lowering my wand. "I'm Isabelle, if we have never met," said the girl – Isabelle. "If you wish to change the outcome Finnigan, than I know just how to help." Isabelle grinned, but it looked weak - it hardly met her eyes.

"Take this, spin it the number of times you believe it will to save Marley – or anyone that you believe shouldn't have died. Which I am sure you are aiming to save Thomas – probably give it five spins, seeing as that was about three hours ago, but if you spin it five, you could save more than you bargained for."

Seamus nodded and took the object, watching her retreating figure. Why did she wish to help?

Seamus shook his head and just decided that whoever she wanted to save – was probably going to be saved. Seamus thought just to help her; he'd spin it seven times. Maybe he'll get lucky and save who ever Isabelle's lost love one is.

Seamus has never been one to concentrate, which had always been clear to his dark-skinned friend, Dean.

Perhaps he span it one too _many _times.

The last thing he heard was a familiar voice shout out; "What the _fuck_ are you doing?"


End file.
